1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to aircraft cabins. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for allocating seating space within the cabin of an aircraft.
2. Background
An aircraft cabin may be the portion of an aircraft that passengers may occupy during flight. An aircraft cabin may also be referred to just as a cabin or passenger cabin.
Seats within an aircraft cabin may typically be arranged in rows and aisles. In these examples, seats may be chairs in an aircraft to accommodate passengers during flight.
An aircraft may have different sections in which seats may provide different amounts of width or space for a passenger. For example, without limitation, in higher-class travel, more space may be provided for individual seats. For example, without limitation, seats may have more width in a first-class portion of a cabin as opposed to an economy-class portion of a cabin. Further, the pitch or distance between rows of seats also may be adjusted.
Seats may include various amenities. For example, without limitation, seats may recline, include lumbar support, have adjustable headrests, include electronics, and have other suitable features. One particular feature of interest to many passengers may be the width of a seat. The width of a seat may change in different travel classes.
Currently, seating configurations in a passenger cabin may be readjusted to change widths and/or pitch. These types of adjustments, however, may require time and may take an aircraft out of service. For example, without limitation, to change from seats of one width to another width, the existing seats of one width may be removed from the aircraft. Then, the new seats of another width may be placed in the aircraft. In adjusting the pitch of the rows in an aircraft, entire seat rows may be moved along mounting rails in the floor of the passenger cabin during maintenance and service.
These types of adjustments, however, may take an aircraft out of service for some period of time. These types of adjustments may reduce revenues of an aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus to adjust seating within a cabin that addresses at least some of the issues described above.